lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Not In Portland
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne Kate i Sawyer biją się z Pickettem i drugim Innym. Z łatwością ich nokautują, Sawyer dodatkowo wyżywa się na Pickettcie uderzając nim o maszynę do wydawania jedzenia. Pobici Inni zostają zamknięci w klatce, a Kate i Sawyer uciekają. Tymczasem Juliet wydaje polecenie jednemu z Innych, by przyprowadził z powrotem Kate i Sawyera lub zabił ich gdyby było trzeba. Juliet, choć sama nie potrafi zaszyć rany na nerce Bena, wie że Jack nie pozwoli mu umrzeć. Wysłany przez Juliet Inny otwiera klatkę Pickettowi i jego towarzyszowi. Szybko znajdują Kate i Sawyera na plaży. Pickett strzela w krótkofalówkę, przez którą właśnie rozmawiała z Jackiem Kate. Kate i Sawyer uciekają w głąb dżungli. Niestety Sawyerowi kończą się naboje w pistolecie. Właśnie jeden z Innych ma oddać celny strzał, kiedy coś uderza go w głowę. To Alex, córka Rousseau, strzeliła do niego z procy. Alex zaciąga Kate i Sawyera do wykopanej w ziemi dziury ukrytej pod liśćmi. Kiedy Inni oddalają się, obiecuje im, że da im łódź, by mogli wrócić na swoją wyspę, ale najpierw muszą jej pomóc w odbiciu jej chłopaka Carla. Idą więc do ostatniego budynku, którego nie sprawdziła jeszcze Alex. Przed drzwiami stoi Inny. Alex udaje więc, że złapała Kate i Sawyera. Mówi, że to Ben, jej ojciec, jak się okazuje, kazał jej przyprowadzić zbiegłych więźniów. Strażnik ma wątpliwości, więc łączy się z Pickettem przez krótkofalówkę. Mówi mu, że Kate i Sawyer przyszli do niego wraz z Alex. Wtedy Sawyer rzuca się na Innego. Próbuje z niego wydobyć informację co do obecnego pobytu Carla. Ponieważ Kate grozi, że strzeli w kolano strażnikowi, wyjawia on w końcu, że Carl jest w pokoju 23. W międzyczasie nieoczekiwanie budzi się Ben. Podsłuchuje jak Jack i Tom rozmawiają o tym, ze Juliet chciała, by Jack go zabił. Ben chce porozmawiać na osobności z Juliet. Jack z oporem zgadza się i daje im trzy minuty. Juliet uzgadnia coś z Benem po czym mówi Jackowi, że ma dokończyć operację w zamian za co ona pomoże Kate i Sawyerowi. Jack kontynuuje więc operację. Przez przypadek uszkadza tętnicę. Kate, Sawyer i Alex udają się do pokoju 23. Okazuje się, ze jest on czymś w rodzaju sali kinowej. Muzyka jest głośno puszczona. Na środku siedzi Carl. Ogląda film z szybko zmieniającymi się obrazkami i napisami typu: „Wszystko się zmienia”, „Jesteśmy przyczyną naszego cierpienia”, „Bóg cię umiłuję, tak jak umiłował Jakuba”. Sawyer wynosi Carla na plecach z pokoju. Kiedy przybywa Pickett, już ich tam nie ma. Przychodzi też Juliet i mówi, że Ben chce, by pozwolić Kate i Sawyerowi uciec. Pickett jednak nie daje się przekonać, by zostawić ich w spokoju. Sawyer ładuje na łódkę ledwo przytomnego Carla, kiedy ten zauważa, że za nimi skrada się Pickett. Mierzy z pistoletu w Sawyera, ale nagle ktoś woła jego imię "Danny" i strzela do niego. Okazuje się, że to Juliet zabiła Picketta. Pozwala im uciec, ale tylko Kate, Sawyerowi i Carlowi, ponieważ, jak twierdzi, Ben zostawi Carla w spokoju tylko jeśli Alex zostanie. Zanim jednak pozostała trójka odpłynie, Kate musi dać znać Jackowi przez krótkofalówkę, że wszystko w porządku. Łączy się więc z Jackiem. Jack wciąż operuje Bena. Próbuje naprawić popełniony wcześniej błąd – uszkodzenie tętnicy. Wtedy dzwoni Kate. Mówi, że Juliet pozwala im uciec na łódce. Następnie opowiada historię, którą poznała, gdy zszywała rany Jacka w dniu katastrofy. Głos jej się łamie. Nie chce odpływać bez Jacka, ale ten każe jej obiecać, by nigdy po niego nie wracała. W końcu Kate Sawyer i Carl odpływają. Juliet wraca na salę operacyjną. Jack zakończył już operację. Udało mu się usunąć nowotwór. Jack pyta Juliet, co powiedział jej Ben. Juliet wyznaje, że jest na wyspie 3 lata, 2 miesiące i 28 dni, a Ben obiecał jej, że jeśli Juliet pozwoli mu żyć, to pozwoli jej wrócić do domu. Retrospekcja (Juliet) Juliet przeprowadza jakieś badania, a królikiem doświadczalnym jest jej chora siostra Rachel. Potrzebna jest jej pewna substancja, którą wykrada po pracy z laboratorium. Nakrywa ją jej były mąż Edmund. Na szczęście nie zauważa, ze Juliet coś ukradła. Nieco później Juliet zostaje wezwana przez szefa, którym okazuje się być Edmund. Mówi, że wie nad czym pracuje Juliet, i że chce jej pomóc. Współpracę oferuje Juliet także doktor Alpert reklamujący Instytut Nauk Biologicznych Mittelos mający swą siedzibę niedaleko Portland. Alpert pokazuje zdjęcia USG. Juliet rozpoznaje na nich macicę ok. 70-letniej kobiety. Alpert wyznaje, że tak naprawdę ma ona 26 lat. Mittelos chce, by Juliet pomogła rozwiązać im tę zagadkę, ponieważ jest specjalistką od płodności. Juliet stwierdza jednak, że na podjęcie przez nią tej pracy nie zgodzi się jej były mąż, i że właściwie to powinien go potrącić autobus. Zaczyna płakać i wychodzi z sali. Kiedy wraca do domu, jej siostra oznajmia, że jest w ciąży. Juliet odniosła oczekiwany rezultat badań. Spotyka swego byłego męża i informuje go o sukcesie. Edmund, w przeciwieństwie do Juliet, chce to opublikować. Nagle potrąca go autobus. Juliet płacze w kostnicy. Przychodzi doktor Alpert i… Ethan. Ponownie oferują jej pracę. Juliet pyta, czy jej siostra może też jechać, ale Alpert mówi, że tam nie miałaby dobrej opieki będąc w ciąży. Juliet jest zdziwiona, bo w Portland podobno jest dużo lekarzy, ale doktor wyjaśnia, że ich siedziba znajduje się nie do końca w Portland. Ciekawostki * Juliet w rozmowie z Richardem powiedziała, że chce aby jej męża potrącił autobus, w następnej scenie tak się właśnie stało. * Juliet spędziła na wyspie 3 lata, 2 miesiące i 28 dni. Wykonując szybką kalkulację możemy wywnioskować, że Juliet trafiła na wyspę... 05.09.2001 roku * Kiedy Juliet odsłania zasłonki w pokoju siostry, za oknem widzimy przelatujący samolot Oceanic Airlines. * Test ciążowy siostry Juliet został wyprodukowany przez Widmore Corporation. * Na autobusie, który potrącił Edmunda, widać reklamę batonów Apollo. Cytaty Kate: Jack, jak się czujesz? Sawyer: Pozdrów go ode mnie.. Do rzeczy! Juliet: Od trzech lat mieszkam na tej wyspie. Od 3 lat, 2 miesięcy i 28 dni. Powiedział, że jeśli... pozwolę mu żyć... i pomogę tobie... to on pozwoli mi w końcu wrócić do domu. Galeria Grafika:pic0kq1.png|. Linki da:Not in Portland de:3.07 Nicht in Portland en:Not in Portland es:Not in Portland fr:3x07 it:Non a Portland nl:Not in Portland pt:Not in Portland ru:Не в Портленде